The Matchmakers
by Cee Head
Summary: [Various Pairings: Mainly ShikaIno AU] All over the place there are couples to be found. Some have naturally found each other, some need a small push. We're going to meet the people that pushed them.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:** Hey readers! Okay, I'm going to attempt a multichapter story, it's my first try at one of these. So bear with me if it's no good. Hopefully, I'll get better. And I apologize beforehand for any out of character people. I'm going to try not to use any Other Characters, but I can't promise anything! Okay, enough of me talking, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, one more thing, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**The Matchmakers**

By: Cee Head

Part One: Matchmaking

A beautiful blonde haired girl of about twenty years and her friend, and equally pretty girl with a head of a strange pink colour cast an approving glance at the crowd of men gawking at them.

"Follow me and I shall find ladies fit for you all whom are all as beautiful as us!" She declared.

The men nodded soundlessly, too entranced by her looks to care about the sounds coming out of her mouth. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes; she was too used to this type of behaviour. She nudged the blonde haired girl, "Ino, I think this is enough men. Honestly! We've only got half the amount of ladies! Your promises are leading the men to envision women out of their league!"

The one known as Ino laughed, "You're so uptight Sakura! Loosen up a little bit, and have some fun. Maybe one day you'll find someone just like you and you'll fall hopelessly in love. I think only then will you learn to have fun."

Sakura punched her friend playfully. She thought back, _Ino became so reckless after meeting that guy, his name was…Sai? I'm not sure, but I am sure she's not the same Yamanaka Ino I knew before. Yet I wish I had the guts to say some of the things Ino dares to say. And I also wish that I could find a guy that I would actually enjoy going out with. The guys Ino set me up with–namely Sai's friends were the most distasteful…_

About fifty metres away from the two ladies was a man with long hair tied up in a pony tail– that looked strangely like a pineapple– looked at the two girls in disgust. In his opinion, matchmakers were supposed to find the most fitting personalities and match them up, and not finding the nicest looking lady for a man.

In fact, Nara Shikamaru was entirely tired of the term love, it was all the fault of that sandy haired beauty from the land of wind. He actually thought her loved Temari, his now ex-girlfriend, but she'd gone as soon as she heard about his financial problem. She didn't even say it to his face! Temari had actually written him a note to break up with him and informing him that she was going to live with her brother.

Shikamaru sighed loudly again, and then turned his head to look at the ladies. They were now leading the men into a large house, labeled with a huge sign as Matchmaking. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that **he** could try his hand at matchmaking. Because he literally had nothing else to lose. As a lazy teenager, he had gambled away most of his inheritance because he didn't want to work.

Then, at an impulse Shikamaru strode confidently into the house and approached the desk that the girls were sitting at. As he eyed the two girls, the pink haired girl gave him a welcoming smile and began her welcoming speech when the other girl interrupted.

"Hi there! I'm Haruno Sakura and–"

"Nara Shikamaru?" The blonde haired girl asked incredulously, "Oh, it is you, it's been a while hasn't it? I heard what happened to you, I can't blame your old man, your inheritance!"

Shikamaru took a second to place who that that girl was, and how did she know so much about his history?

And then he remembered. "Yamanaka Ino! You're that terribly troublesome girl from my childhood. That one that always yelled at me."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Well, you'd better get out of here because my father said that since you were no longer part of the Nara family, we should stay away from you as not to get the Nara clan angry."

Shikamaru sighed, _It's so troublesome having to explain this to this troublesome woman of my past._

Ino tapped her foot impatiently, "Well? Are you leaving? Or do you have something else to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. What I was going to say is; you're going it all wrong. People are supposed to be put together by their personalities and not their looks."

Ino scoffed, "Does it really matter to you? I mean, it's not like you have a job anyways."

Shikamaru smiled a secretive smile, "Actually I do have a job. And **you're** gonna have some competition. I'm trying my hand at Matchmaking."

For the first time since he entered the introduciton, the pink haired girl made a sound, actually she made a loud gasp, which made everyone look at her.

"Ino, I think he should leave, he may steal our techniques."

Shikamaru laughed, and then walked out of the house. Not looking back once, because he was too busy planning out his chain of action.

"Ino?" Sakura asked casually, "Who's he? How come you never mentioned any guy from you past that was good looking!"

Ino looked at her disbelievingly, "Shikamaru was one of my dad's friend's kid. He was always really lazy, I didn't seem to need to introduce him."

But Sakura secretly thought that Ino and that Shikamaru guy would seem a much smarter match than her current boyfriend, Sai.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I would love some reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated. 

Until next chapter

Cee


	2. KibaHina: The Perfect Couple

**Author's Notes:** Here's a chapter based on another character, I don't personally support this pairing, but this chapter is an introduction for the next one. No, Hinata's not going to be a main character, because of my lack of ability to write about her in character. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Matchmakers**

By: Cee Head

Part One: Matchmaking: The Perfect Couple

Not very far away from the Matchmaking house there lived a quiet timid girl who led a nearly perfect life. She was the heiress to her clan, so naturally she had everything she had ever wanted, including a bodyguard which her father deemed necessary. This girl had flawless skin, a result of her lack of exposure to the outside world, she had beautifully straight, dark hair, this was actually something that ran in to family, and she had the perfect boyfriend, he was smart, handsome, caring, **and** he was the youngest child of the equally rich Inuzuka clan.

Now, this girl– Hyuga Hinata was her name– she had three small problems; one– she didn't love her boyfriend, who her dad set her up with, two– she had a confidence problem that refrained her from telling the guy she loved that she loved him, and three– she was absolutely sure her father would throw a tantrum when he heard who she actually loved.

So, since she couldn't tell the guy she loved that she loved him; she had to play along the charade that she loved her boyfriend. For the above listed reasons, Hinata was rushing into her courtyard to take a walk with her boyfriend while being trailed by her cousin, who was actually her bodyguard.

"Hinata-sama, if you do not hurry, you will be late for your meeting with Kiba Inuzuka." A low rumbling voice came from behind her.

Hinata sighed; she thought she had lost her cousin Hyuga Neji after she went to the washroom. She honestly did not want to talk intimately with her boyfriend with her cousin staring holes into the back of Kiba's head for her father.

"A-alright Neji-niisan. L-let's get going t-to see Kiba-kun, sh-shall we?" Hinata stuttered.

With Neji's prompting, Hinata was out the door in less than two minutes. Resulting in her being fifteen minutes early for her date with Kiba in the courtyard. So Hinata was meditating when Kiba showed up and tapped her on the shoulder, grinning happily.

"Hey Hinata! It's great to see you! I got you these." He said, holding a bouquet of flowers out to her.

She smiled and took the flowers and leaned down to smell them. As soon as she was done, Kiba picked up her hand and return kissed her hand. Hinata blushed deeply she giggled quietly at how old-fashioned his action was. Without letting go of her hand, he pulled her along him into the courtyard. Hinata could feel Neji's scowl taking a place on his face behind her.

"Come on Hinata! I have something exciting to show you." He said excitedly as he pulled her along.

Curious, Hinata followed him silently while ignoring her cousin's disapproval. And then, when they reached a clearing, Kiba stopped and whistled loudly. Hinata covered her ears and cringed at the loud sound, but immediately put her hands down when Kiba looked at her.

A few seconds later, a small dog ripped out from under a bush, extracting a loud gasp from Hinata, and jumped onto Kiba's chest. Kiba caught him swiftly and turned to beam at Hinata.

"Look Hinata! I finally got my own dog! His name is Akamaru." Kiba looked at her confused expression and quickly explained the tradition of his clan to Hinata. Every member of his clan had their own dog, a partner to be exact, and Kiba had finally gotten his dog.

Hinata smiled to see Kiba so happy, "Th-That's great Kiba-kun. I-It's wonderful that y-you finally got your d-dog."

With a happy look at Akamaru, Kiba turned to Hinata and picked her up and spun her in a happy circle. Kiba only stopping his spinning when a menacing growl came from her bodyguard/cousin.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a daze as Hinata smiled and laughed with Kiba, she knew that she would always love Kiba, but in the way a girl loves her younger brother. He was so easy and fun to be around, and his happiness was always contagious.

Hinata didn't know how she would tell Kiba that she actually didn't love him in that way, or if she would actually ever tell him. She was thinking about this when she overheard a few of the maids talking about a pair of beautiful matchmakers down in the city. As she inquired more about these two ladies, Hinata decided it would be the best choice for her to go down and see the two ladies herself. So she began planning her escape from the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

And that's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as possible. I would love some critique or some reviews!

Much love,

Cee


End file.
